King Lion/FlowrαLliα's version
This hi-res version of King Lion has ''The King of Fighters XIII-style gameplay, including EX versions of all Special Moves and Hyper Moves, as well as the use of the Hyper Drive Meter; however, it also has unfair advantage with opponent-only stun and shield-break mechanics, which can make King Lion quite a challenge.'' ) |Image = File:FlowShishiohPort.png |Creator = FlowrαLliα |Downloadlink = FlowrαLliαの仮設小屋(少し改装) |Resolution = High}} Gameplay King Lion is a 5-button character, though it works primarily as a 4-button character, using and for punches, and for kicks, and as a shortcut to Shin King Straight only when against Training. King Lion was made with the intent of being The King of Fighters XIII-styled, and as such have various gimmicks from said game (which only works on the opponent), such as a custom Stun state if the opponent is attacked enough, as well as a Guard Meter which makes the opponent freeze for half a second if the opponent is attacked enough while guarding. It additionally has a KoF-style knockdown attack performed by pressing + and a Dodge performed by pressing + . All of his Specials and Beast Rush have EX versions, enabled by pressing 2 attack buttons instead of 1, using up 1000 Power (2000 on the Beast Rush' situation). King Lion's Power Bar has the unique trait of, like in KoF XIII, increase the maximum capacity every round, starting with 3000 power and going up to 5000 power. It also has a Hyperdrive Meter, that has three uses: Using half the bar to perform Cancels and/or Super Cancels; Using the entire bar and 3000 Power to perform the Shin King Straight; And using the entire bar to enter the Hyper Drive Mode, which makes King Lion able to cancel all Normals and Command Normals into Specials, cancel Specials into Specials/Hypers at the cost of 10% of the bar and perform the Shin King Straight with only 2000 Power. King Lion has 5 Specials: Silent Storm, a Projectile with small range, about the size of two King Lions; Earth Chopper, a simple downwards sword attack; Beast Blow, a dashing autocombo; Hunter Killer, a flying kick that goes through a entire screen of distance; And Nightmare, a counter that leads to a autocombo when activated. King Lion only has 2 Hypers, one of them denominated Beast Rush, that is a Hyper Combo; the other one is called Shin King Straight, a straight punch and the strongest of King Lion's attacks, but has a small range. King Lion has a custom A.I., though it only performs Normals and Shin King Straight when available. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} + or + or | Uses 3000 Power and the full Hyper Drive Meter| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters made by FlowrαLliα }}